


glad to have you

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Castiel Being Castiel, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Cas gives Dean a small reminder on his worth.





	glad to have you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Oct 2, 2016 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/151209612278/deancas-canonverse-established-relationship).

It’s a fairly standard hunt, and thankfully a successful one, but Dean comes out of it much worse for wear than Sam and Castiel combined. Actually, Castiel is the least hurt of all of them, though he has a belatedly creeping suspicion it’s because Dean protected him the entire time, his human-ness still a fresh factor in his mind.

In any case, Castiel tends to Dean and Sam’s wounds, because he’s the least hurt of them all, and some of the wounds they’ll need assistance with. Sam groans and whines while Castiel tightens the bandages around his arms, and by the time Dean is out of his shower, Sam is freshly bandaged up and hungry.

“I’m gonna grab us something to eat,” he says, and catches the car keys Dean throws at him.

The sound of the car engine soon fades away, and Castiel is left with Dean’s bare chest and his wounds. Dean finishes drying himself off, and sits down on his bed. Castiel quickly follows with bandages and ointments in his hands.

Dean mostly stares at the TV without a single sign of protest, even when Castiel rubs ointment onto the wounds that look deeper than he’d initially assumed from a glance. He carefully covers the wounds, and Dean still doesn’t so much as wince.

“You’re very quiet,” Castiel comments. Dean blinks from the TV, and meets his eyes. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Dean glances down at where Castiel is wrapping the wound, and smirks. “It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

Something sinks in Castiel’s stomach. “What do you mean?”

Dean shrugs, knowing well that Castiel understood exactly what he meant, and turns his eyes back to the TV, leaving Castiel’s heart beating hard against his chest. He stares down at the white bandage around Dean’s forearm. It’s who he is, Dean claims–just part of his job, he’ll say. As if being able to bear pain is all he is, as if he isn’t millions of other things Castiel has been privileged to discover about him.

Castiel’s eyes wander over to the other scars Dean bears on his body. He’s healed the previous ones when he rebuilt Dean’s body, but he’s acquired new ones since. No doubt, Dean bears scars that aren’t physical since then, too.

Castiel presses a gentle kiss against Dean’s bandaged arm. Dean startles out of his zoned out state, and blinks up at him. “Cas?”

Castiel kisses the next one, the next one, and the one after, planting gentle presses of his lips down his arm. Dean gives a short laugh. “What’s gotten into you?”

Castiel doesn’t respond, only continues his journey over Dean’s body with his lips, wishing he could convey just how much he’s loved with each and every one of these kisses, how much he deserves all the love in the world and more, travelling back to Dean’s shoulders and few against his neck, and down the escarpment of his shoulder blades.

He comes back up, and Dean looks at him with a mischievous grin. “If you wanted to get frisky while Sam’s gone, you could’ve just said so.”

Despite himself, Castiel gives back a small smile. Dean’s attempt to deflect what this is about is cute, at best. He leans down and kisses him, and Dean’s eyes flutter close as he meets him with a small sigh. It’s a chaste one, but he seems happy with it.

“Dean, I love you,” Castiel murmurs against his lips. He feels Dean smile.

“I know, Cas.”

Castiel pulls back, and steadily fixes his eyes onto Dean’s. “You’ve been through so much, and you still stand up afterwards, every single time. I think you’re incredible for it.”

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs, and wanders away from Castiel’s eyes, unable to find a spot to focus on instead. Dean has gotten much better at accepting compliments, but he still struggles. “Uh, okay.”

Castiel rubs his hand over Dean’s shoulder, settling on the crook of his neck. “And I’m proud of you for everything you are.”

“Jeez, Cas–”

“And I love you,” Castiel finishes, punctuating with a kiss on his forehead. “With everything I have, I love you.”

“I know,” Dean mutters, a faint flush now settling on his cheeks. The too familiar tenseness he was wearing is replaced by a set of relaxed shoulders, and Castiel sits back beside him, satisfied. “What was all that about? Jesus.”

“Just letting you know what’s on my mind,” Castiel replies simply.

Dean stares at him. Their hands are joined together, and his thumb absently rubs Castiel’s hand. “You’re so weird, you know that?”

The sound of the Impala is heard approaching their motel room, and soon, a set of headlights shine through their window curtains. Castiel smiles. “I know, Dean.”


End file.
